Modern measuring devices have a large number of electronic components. The electronic components are, as a rule, connected to a support via soldering. The connection of larger components to a support is often produced by means of several connecting elements, for example, in the form of bolt-shaped components.
For manufacturing the soldered connection, as a rule, solder is applied on the support, the component to be connected superimposed on the solder and the so populated support fed to a soldering oven. There, the solder is melted and so a connection produced between component and support. The component's own weight and/or a force involved with the superimposing of the component can mean that the component sinks when the solder melts, such that almost no gap at all remains between the component and the support. Often there remains only a very thin, few micrometer thick, solder layer beneath the component. Such a connection is susceptible to crack formation, especially resulting from fluctuating temperatures. Cracks weaken the mechanical stability of the connection and can lead to a releasing of the component from the support. Moreover, electrical contact brought about by the connection can be lost.